Dbz in Elementary School: 4th Grade Special 2: A Christmas Story
by DragonBall787
Summary: A/U OOC fic! All 10 year old Vegeta wants for Christmas an Official Red Ryder Carbine-Action Two-Hundred-Shot Range Model Air Rifle, but everyone says no, claiming he'll "shoot his eye out". So to get his Red Ryder, Vegeta goes through many challenges (Goku getting his tongue stuck on a pole, Teenage bullies, etc.) along the way. Based on the film: "A Christmas Story"


Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Dbz in Elementary School: 4th Grade Special 2: A Christmas Story *Based on the movie*

It was a few short weeks before Christmas, and it was the perfect amount of snow outside to play in.

Around after school, 10 year old Vegeta, Goku, Krillin Piccolo, and his younger brother, Tarble, looked into the display window of a local store.

"Hey guys! I think I see a sword!" Goku said as he pointed to an item in the store.

"That's cool, but what about those glow-in-the-dark swords?" Krillin asked.

"Man, that's plastic! We need real swords!" Piccolo stated.

"You see anything, Vegeta?" Tarble asked.

Indeed, Vegeta did, as his face was pressed up the glass, barely cracking it with his strength,"Look, you idiots! It's an Official Red Ryder Carbine-Action Two-Hundred-Shot Range Model Air Rifle! I can do miracles with it!"

**Vegeta's Fantasy-**

**"Ready...aim...fire!" Vegeta yelled as he shot his Air Rifle from his bedroom window at Yamcha, who was taking a walk.**

**"Ow!" Yamcha yelped as the bullet flew into his mouth, and he started choking, while grasping his neck.**

**"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vegeta laughed as Yamcha started flopping around like a fish, gasping for air.**

**As Bulma walked past Yamcha, she started laughing at Yamcha's suffering.**

**She looked up to see Vegeta staring at her, and waved while smiling.**

**Vegeta smirked back, ignoring the choking gasps of Yamcha.**

**End of Vegeta's Fantasy-**

"...Lots of miracles..." Vegeta muttered.

"Your parents will never buy you that," Piccolo stated.

"Remember the last time they gave you a gun?" Tarble asked.

Vegeta chuckled as he remembered, "Heh, bet Father still has those stitches..."

"Maybe they can get you something else," Goku suggested.

"No Kakarot! I'll get that gun no matter what!" Vegeta swore.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Krillin muttered.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Vegeta opened his father's playboy magazines, and snuck an ad for the Official Red Ryder Carbine-Action Two-Hundred-Shot Range Model Air Rifle.<p>

As he walked downstairs for breakfast, he saw his father, mother, Tarble, and Celeria already eating breakfast.

As he sat down, and started eating his pancakes, he finally managed to bring up, "I think I know what I want for Christmas,"

Vegeta's mother rose her eyebrow, while Tarble shook his head drastically behind her, "Oh? What is it-"

"An Official Red Ryder Carbine-Action Two-Hundred-Shot Range Model Air Rifle!" Vegeta blurted out.

"..."

Tarble smacked his forehead while Celeria shook her head. King Vegeta ignored everyone as he ate his eggs and bacon.

"Son, you'll shoot your eye out," Vegeta's mom stated.

"D*** it!" Vegeta muttered to himself. How will his dream come true?!

"Vegeta, go to the basement and check the house furnace, I think it's broken," Vegeta's mom stated.

"D*** it.." King Vegeta muttered as he walked to the basement, with a slur of curses.

Vegeta sulked as he got his bookbag, and left the house to go to school early.

As he walked through the icy sidewalk, Goku, Piccolo, and Krillin caught up to him.

"What's up?" Krillin asked.

"The sky," Vegeta growled as he trotted on.

"Someone's grumpy," Piccolo said.

"It's my mom! She wouldn't get me my d*** Official Red Ryder Carbine-Action Two-Hundred-Shot Range Model Air Rifle!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Maybe she'll change her mind," Goku said.

"She better..." Vegeta grumbled.

As they entered the school area, they noticed a frozen pole near the doors.

"Hey, what do you think will happen if someone licks the pole?" Piccolo asked.

"I dunno, I bet the pole tastes delicious!" Goku said.

"G-Goku," Krillin stuttered, "Y-You know Chi-Chi will kill you-"

"Kakarot! I triple-dog-dare you to lick that pole!" Vegeta challenged.

"Yeah! Do it!" Piccolo encouraged.

Krillin yelled, "Don't! Chi-Chi will-"

"Mmph!" Goku muffled as he stuck his tongue on the pole.

As Frieza walked by he looked at Goku, and did a double take,"What the f***'s wrong with him?!"

Cell followed Frieza and busted out laughing as he noticed Goku, "That is the stupidest thing I've seen yet!"

18 and 17 glanced at Goku, and rolled their eyes.

"Ok Goku, that's enough! Chi-Chi could be here any moment!" Krillin stuttered.

"Mmph!" Goku agreed as he tried to disconnect his tongue.

"Mmph! Mmph! Mmph!" Goku muffled as he failed to remove his tongue.

Everyone was dead silent.

"..."

"What are we going to do?!" Krillin exclaimed.

"We?!" Vegeta asked, "You mean, 'him'?"

"We can't just leave him!" Krillin exclaimed.

"We could...and leave him to Chi-Chi's wrath," Piccolo said.

As Goku heard those exact words, he started screaming for his life, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

All the kids tensed as Goku would bring the attention to an adult.

Just then, the bell rung, and everyone took that chance to run in the building, leaving Goku stuck on the pole.

They all met King Vegeta as they sat down on their desks, nervously awaiting the attendance calls.

King Vegeta stared at every filled desk and noticed only one person missing, "Where's Kakarot?"

"..."

King Vegeta heard a faint screaming and looked outside to see Goku, stuck on a pole.

"WHAT THE F***?!" King Vegeta exclaimed as he ran outside.

All the kids followed as they chattered with excitement.

"What if they cut off his tongue?" Tien asked.

"What if they saw it off?" Tights suggested.

"Or burn it off," Launch said.

As they reached Goku, King Vegeta gaped as he looked at the pole.

"GOKU!" Chi-Chi cried as she pushed everyone out the way and started comforting him, "It's ok, sweetie...WHO DID THIS?!"

Everyone kept their mouths shut as a few started whistling.

King Vegeta instructed, "Ok Kakarot, just power up, and the ice should melt,"

"Mmph!" Goku nodded in agreement as he started charging up his ki.

After 10 min., the ice wasn't budging.

"D***!" King Vegeta cursed, "Seems like we'll need to get a doctor..."

Goku trembled as he stuttered, "Dothah? With needleths?!" (Doctor? With needles?!)

"Yup, looks like we'll need to give your tongue a shot," King Vegeta said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku screamed as he yanked his tongue out of the pole and screamed even louder due to the pain.

"Oooh..." Everyone hissed.

"WAAAAHHH!" Goku cried as he buried his face in Chi-Chi's shoulder.

"That gotta hurt..." Krillin said.

"Glad it isn't my tongue..." Taleem stated.

"Ha! Kakarot's a wimp!" Vegeta teased.

"Worldstar!" Piccolo yelled as he recorded the whole scene.

"Ok, shows over!" King Vegeta said as he ushered then back into class.

As they walked back in the classroom and sat down, King Vegeta yelled, "Now, one of you little s***heads did it, so cough it up or I'll find out eventually!"

"..."

"Ok then, we'll see who's the next person who gets in trouble!" King Vegeta said.

Everyone looked at Goku, who was sniffling while holding his bandaged tongue, with Chi-Chi rubbing his back.

"Now, for your assignment, you will write about what you want for Christmas," King Vegeta said.

'I can write about the Official Red Ryder Carbine-Action Two-Hundred-Shot Range Model Air Rifle!' Vegeta thought as he got down to business.

After school, Vegeta, Goku, Krillin, and Piccolo were walking home, talking until they were interrupted by their nemesis.

"Well, well, well, look what we got here," Raditz chuckled as he, Nappa, and Cooler surrounded them.

"Shut up, you idiots!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yeah! We can take you down!" Goku said as he got into his stance.

Piccolo and Krillin followed.

Cooler and Nappa immediately pulled out two things Vegeta and Goku hated, needles and worms.

"..."

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Goku and Vegeta screamed as they immediately blasted off, ditching Piccolo and Krillin.

"..."

"Oh s***..." Piccolo and Krillin moaned as they were outnumbered.

* * *

><p>As Vegeta walked in his house tired, he walked upstairs and finished the rest of his assignment.<p>

He then heard his father in the driveway, screaming excitedly until he was attacked by the neighbor's dogs.

Vegeta snickered as King Vegeta had to fight all those dogs off of him.

As King Vegeta finally managed to get inside, he exclaimed, "I won a grand prize in a local magazine sweepstakes!"

Everyone busted out of their rooms and crowded King Vegeta, asking numerous questions.

"How do you know if it's not a scam?!" his wife asked.

"Does it include money?!" Celeria exclaimed.

"Does it include food?!" Tarble added.

"Weapons?!" Vegeta asked.

"We'll see when the prize comes tonight," King Vegeta answered.

At dinner, Tarble didn't even touch his plate of spaghetti, due to everyone's surprise.

"Son, you're a Saiyan, you need to eat!" King Vegeta stated.

"I don't feel like it..." Tarble muttered.

"Tarble, how do pigs eat?" His mother playfully asked.

Vegeta smirked as he grabbed Tarble's head and slammed it into his spaghetti.

"HEY!" Tarble exclaimed as Vegeta and King Vegeta roared in laughter.

Celeria and her mother simply shook their heads.

All the excitement quickly stopped as the doorbell rang.

Everyone ran to the door ad King Vegeta opened it, and allowed the delivery man to wheel in a large box, meant to be his prize.

"I wonder what it is..." Tarble muttered.

As the delivery man left, King Vegeta immediately opened his prize and gaped as it revealed a lamp that was designed to look like a woman's leg, complete with stocking, high heel shoe, and a shade that looked like a skirt.

"This. Is. AWESOME!" King Vegeta exclaimed with happiness.

King Vegeta's wife gaped with an opposite feeling, "...I don't like it,"

"Aw come on honey! I wanna put it out on our bedroom window for the whole neighbors to see! They'll get so jealous!" King Vegeta said.

The three kids turned their heads away from the lamp as the TV from the living room announced their favorite show starting, 'One Piece'.

At the next day of school, Vegeta turned in his paper to King Vegeta, and fantasized about getting the best grade in class.

**Vegeta's Fantasy-**

**"Congratulations Son, you got the best grade in the whole class!" King Vegeta announced.**

**Everyone cheered and clapped for Vegeta as King Vegeta went to Yamcha's desk, "And you get an F for being so weak!"**

**Everyone started beating up Yamcha, while laughing and cheered for Vegeta for the rest of the day.**

**End of Vegeta's Fantasy-**

"SON! WAKE UP! You daydreamed your way through the whole day, school's over!" King Vegeta said as the bell finished ringing.

After school, Vegeta and Goku was chased again by Raditz, Nappa, and Cooler, who were carrying needles and worms.

After arriving home, Vegeta checked the mail to see that his long awaited package from Funimation with his secret message Zoro decoder pin has arrived.

"Yes!" Vegeta exclaimed as he ran into his room, and shut the door.

He listened to the encrypted message on the new episode of One Piece that night to decode it.

"Yes! I finally decoded it!" Vegeta exclaimed as he looked at the message. His face took an angry expression as it was only an ad to McDonalds.

"D***!" Vegeta screamed in frustration

* * *

><p>The next evening, Vegeta and his family went out of pick a Christmas tree.<p>

"I think this will do," King Vegeta said as he looked at the perfect tree, not too big nor small.

"I think that'll do too," His wife agreed.

"Are we done now?" Vegeta asked impatiently.

"Yes," His mother replied.

"Finally!" Vegeta exclaimed as he walked to the car.

"I'll make sure he doesn't destroy anything," Tarble said. Celeria agreed and followed.

On the way back, everything was going smoothly and peaceful until the car blew a tire.

"Ughh..." King Vegeta moaned as he stepped outside to get the replacement tire.

"Vegeta, go outside and help your father," Vegeta's mother commanded.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, set his PS Vita down, and went out to help.

They started to actually make some progress until King Vegeta accidentally knocked the hubcap that Vegeta was using to hold the tire bolts out of his hands.

"F***!" Vegeta screamed in frustration, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Celeria and Tarble gasped, while Vegeta's mom sent him a nasty glare.

Vegeta then knew what was coming next.

* * *

><p>At home, Vegeta's mother was scolding his bad language as Vegeta winced at the bar of soap on his mouth.<p>

"Where did you learn such language?!" his mother demanded.

Vegeta was about to say his father, until he chickened out and blurted, "Piccolo taught me!"

A few minutes later, Vegeta's mom ranted to King Piccolo about his son's language and Vegeta felt a tiny twinge of guilt as he heard Piccolo getting beat.

"WHY DID YOU TEACH KIDS HOW TO SWEAR?!" King Piccolo roared over the phone as he whooped Piccolo with his belt.

"DADDY! I DIDN'T TEACH NO ONE NOTHING!" Piccolo wailed over the phone.

"OOH! YOU GONNA GET IT NOW FOR LYING!" King Piccolo yelled as he raised his belt.

As Vegeta was sent to bed early by his mom, he threw a temper tantrum in his room, until there was nothing to throw anymore.

Vegeta lay on his bed thinking to himself and muttered, "All I wanted was an Official Red Ryder Carbine-Action Two-Hundred-Shot Range Model Air Rifle..."

As he went to sleep, he dreamt of visiting his parents years into the future to reveal that all the soap sessions his mother gave him resulted in premature blindness, causing his parents to moan and grieve over their wrongdoing.

* * *

><p>At the next day of school, everyone was handed their grades back from their assignment.<p>

Vegeta looked in horror as his grade showed as a C+ with the words "Son, you'll shoot your eye out"

"D***!" Vegeta groaned as he spent the rest of class, feeling depressed over his low chance of getting his Official Red Ryder Carbine-Action Two-Hundred-Shot Range Model Air Rifle

On the way home, Vegeta walked alone this time, not wanting to talk to any of his friends.

Not too long after walking, he was suddenly hit by a giant snowball.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Raditz, Nappa, and Cooler laughed as they approached Vegeta.

Vegeta glared at them as Raditz teased, "You're so weak! I bet we can beat you with our hands tied behind out backs!"

"I know," Nappa bragged, "Maybe if he was bigger, he'd at least learn how to punch!"

As the teens laughed Vegeta gave them all an evil smirk as he transformed into a Super Saiyan, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"What the?!" Cooler yelled as he sensed Vegeta's power.

As Vegeta was revealed from the cloud of dust, he had the appearance of a Super Saiyan, "You know the only reason you made me run away is cause I have a disliking of worms,"

All three took a few steps back as they trembled.

"Now, time to defeat you for good! FINAL FLAASH!" Vegeta screamed as he engulfed the teens in his blast, and shot them away.

Vegeta dusted his hands off, and walked home, certain no more bullies would come his way for awhile.

* * *

><p>At dinner, everyone had tacos. As they were all explaining the events of the day, Vegeta announced, "I beat up three teenagers today,"<p>

"That's great!" King Vegeta said.

"Good job!" Vegeta's mom smiled.

"Was it those idiots with who bragged about being strong?" Celeria asked.

Vegeta nodded, "Yup, they all got blasted away!"

"Awesome!" Tarble exclaimed.

Suddenly, the furnace blew black smoke into the kitchen again and King Vegeta rushed down to do battle.

Vegeta's mom appeared complacent as she strolled into the living room with a watering can.

BANG!

"What was that?!" King Vegeta exclaimed as he rushed up the stairs.

He ended up finding his wife holding his prized lamp, broken.

"Umm...It was an accident," Vegeta's mom explained

"No it wasn't! You were jealous that I won it, and that it was the ugliest lamp you've ever seen!" King Vegeta accused.

King Vegeta attempted to fix the lamp but it quickly fell apart, much to his wife's amusement.

"Argh..." King Vegeta growled as he mustered all the dignity he could as he took the remains to the backyard and buried them.

Before going to sleep, Vegeta lay in his bed as he thought, 'If no one would help me on my quest to get the Official Red Ryder Carbine-Action Two-Hundred-Shot Range Model Air Rifle, then my last resort is to ask Santa!'

* * *

><p>The next night, (Christmas Eve) the Vegeta and his family drove downtown to watch the Christmas parade.<p>

As they watched the floats, Vegeta complained, "Can we leave now? I need to talk to Santa!"

Vegeta's mother sighed, "Well-"

People started cheering as Santa went by in his float.

King Vegeta looked pleadingly at his wife, as the kids looked expectantly at her.

"...Fine," Vegeta's mom conceded.

"YES!" All three exclaimed.

At the department store, Vegeta saw Santa sit atop a frosty mountain, with a long line of kids on one side and a slide going down on the other.

"Ugh! This is gonna be so long!" Vegeta whined.

Vegeta's parents let him watch Celeria and Tarble as they went off on their own.

Vegeta groaned as he was stuck at the end of a very long line, with a Santa enthusiast named Goggles to awkwardly content with.

"I can't wait see Santa!" Goggles exclaimed in joy.

"Are you crying?!" Celeria exclaimed.

"*sniff* I just love him so much!" Goggles wailed.

"Oh God..." Tarble groaned.

'Will I even see Santa in time?!' Vegeta thought to himself.

When they finally made it to the top, Goggles excitedly sat on Santa's lap and immediately starts screaming, "AAAAAHHHHH! I DREAMT OF YOU IN MY SLEEP, SANTA!"

He ended up being restrained and put onto the slide.

Vegeta followed suit and is escorted by an irritable helper elf to sit on Santa's lap.

"Ho ho ho! What do you want for Christmas, little boy?" "Santa" asked.

"Don't you remember me? You forced me to be Rudolph when I was 6," Vegeta said.

"Ummm...sure!" "Santa" agreed, "Now, what do you want for Christmas?"

"I want an Official Red Ryder Carbine-Action Two-Hundred-Shot Range Model Air Rifle!" Vegeta yelled, patiently waiting for his response.

But "Santa" merely repeated what Vegeta feared, "You'll shoot your eye out, kid,"

"Santa" them picked Vegeta up by his collar, and threw him down the slide.

At the bottom, Vegeta's parents collected Vegeta, Celeria, and Tarble and took them home.

"How was Santa?" Vegeta's mother asked.

"A phony! I know the real Santa, and that wasn't him!" Vegeta whined.

When they arrived home, they decorated the tree (a task that resulted in blowing a dangerously packed outlet). Vegeta and his siblings were then quickly ushered to bed.

In his room, Vegeta thought sleepily, 'I hope I get that Official Red Ryder Carbine-Action Two-Hundred-Shot Range Model Air Rifle' before he went to sleep, awaiting the next day full of presents.

* * *

><p>The next day, Vegeta woke up and busted his parent's doors down, screaming, "IT'S CHRISTMAS!"<p>

"Five more minutes..." His mother groaned.

"No! It's Christmas!" Vegeta screamed.

"You said it's Christmas?!" Celeria exclaimed as she started running down the stairs.

"Hey!" Vegeta exclaimed while jumping off his dad, making him grunt, and raced after Celeria while Tarble joined in.

Vegeta wrestled down the stairs with Tarble and Celeria until they finally reached the living room.

Under the Christmas tree, lied many presents, waiting to be unwrapped.

"Mine!" Vegeta yelled as he separated all of his presents away from the others.

"Don't be so stingy," Tarble said as he grabbed his presents.

Celeria agreed as she grabbed hers next.

Their parents walked downstairs, and watched happily as the kids unwrapped their presents and fawned over them.

As Vegeta unwrapped his very last present, which he expected to be Official Red Ryder Carbine-Action Two-Hundred-Shot Range Model Air Riflepresent, but he was disappointed to see a toy gun with fake blasting noises.

'Well, I guess I didn't get my Official Red Ryder Carbine-Action Two-Hundred-Shot Range Model Air Rifle' Vegeta thought disappointedly.

But then, his sadness turned into anger.

'I didn't get the Official Red Ryder Carbine-Action Two-Hundred-Shot Range Model Air Rifle!' Vegeta thought as he powered up.

'There's only one thing to do! Break into the store and steal it!' Vegeta thought as his eyes flashed blue and his hair flashed blonde.

Just then, there was a knock on the door, interrupting Vegeta's mind rant.

Vegeta got up and walked to the front of the house, and opened the door to see Bulma there in her pink pajamas, opposed to him wearing blue pajamas.

"Merry Christmas!" Bulma exclaimed happily.

"Hn," Vegeta muttered as he asked, "Why are you here?"

"One, I got you a present, and two, we're still dating!" Bulma yelled as she handed him a rectangular box.

Vegeta invited Bulma in, and sat down on the couch as he unwrapped his gift.

"Hey, where's your family?" Bulma asked.

"In the back," Vegeta grumbled as he slid the box out of the wrapping. He expected it to be the usual, an upgrade of the Gravity Chamber, but he gasped as the gift was what he exactly wanted.

"The Official Red Ryder Carbine-Action Two-Hundred-Shot Range Model Air Rifle!" Vegeta exclaimed, "How did you know?!"

"You were dragging on about it all day in school," Bulma laughed.

"You don't think I'll shoot my eye out?" Vegeta questioned.

"Nah, you're better than that," Bulma said, "Only Goku would do a thing like that,"

Vegeta smirked. She was the only person that said he wouldn't shoot his eye out.

"*cough*Thanks*cough*," Vegeta muttered.

"Your welcome!" Bulma smiled, "Oh yeah, I modified it so it shoots ki blasts when you want it to,"

Vegeta nodded, "I did get you something, but I'd rather show it at your house,"

"Okay," Bulma said as she walked with Vegeta out of the doorway, but stopped abruptly.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma pointed her finger up and once Vegeta saw the mistletoe, he felt her kiss his cheek.

Vegeta blushed slightly and when he looked down at her, she winked and gave him a quick hug before leaving, "See ya!"

After a few moments of standing around, he finally shook himself out of his state, and ran outside to play with his Official Red Ryder Carbine-Action Two-Hundred-Shot Range Model Air Rifle.

Vegeta lifted the gun, and took aim at a tree, "Ready...fire!"

Once the gun fired, he quickly fell to the ground in pain; the pellet having bounced off the tree and hitting him in the eye, "F***!"

He screamed as he held his eye in pain as it watered and quickly grabbed a senzu bean from his pocket and ate it, healing his eye.

He then faked some tears and went to his mother, crying about a bird pecking his eye. (So his mom won't get suspicious with his watering eyes)

After he explained, Vegeta's mom sent him to the bathroom upstairs to wash his face off. (Though Vegeta was ecstatic that his plan worked)

After that, he took his present and walked over to Capsule Corp, positive that Bulma would like his gift.

"You gave me a nuclear bomb?!" Bulma exclaimed happily as Vegeta gave her the gift on her porch. The sun had set not too long ago, making the night semi-dark.

Vegeta nodded, "Took me awhile to get that, just don't make it blow up,"

"This will be good for research!" Bulma said, mentally taking notes with her eyes.

"Hmph," Vegeta muttered as he rubbed his eye.

"..."

Bulma scooted closer to Vegeta and lay her head on his shoulder.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, yet his tail wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer.

* * *

><p>That night, Vegeta slept, with a good view of his Official Red Ryder Carbine-Action Two-Hundred-Shot Range Model Air Rifle on his desk<p>

'I'm still glad I got that Red Ryder...' Vegeta thought as his eye still felt sore. Yet he fell asleep, wishing that today would never end.

The End.

Merry Christmas! And sorry I didn't update this week. No wifi since I was away from home, but now that I'm back I made up to you by writing this story offline. The plot is based on 'A Christmas Story', a film with Vegeta taking the place of Ralphie, and a few twists and additions to the story. Anyway, I hope you all have (had) a Merry Christmas, and I'll update 3rd and 5th grade in 1-3 days.


End file.
